


(R) Jeff the Killer X Reader Lemon

by YandereFaithfull



Series: 18+ [6]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blood, Creepypasta, F/M, Forced, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Murder, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull





	(R) Jeff the Killer X Reader Lemon

  
  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
|~Your point of view~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
  
It was getting darker and darker as the minutes went by. Tick tick. Tick tock. The clocks chimes. Eleven o'clock. My TV glared as I switched channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. But there was nothing. How long did it take for me to go to sleep? I had just finished year twelve and was going to take the next year off as a gap year. But so far it was boring.   
  
I yawn and snuggle into the couch more, wishing that my boyfriend, (bf/n), of a year was here. We had hooked up at the beginning of year twelve and helped each other through so much. But I wouldn't be seeing him for the next year or two as his family was going overseas to celebrate him finishing school before going into uni.   
  
A cold breeze was blowing through the house and so I tighten the blankets around me, forcing my own body to keep myself warm. I bury deeper into the blankets, turning my back to the TV after finding nothing of interest. I yawn again. Tired from all the late nights and early wake ups of school.   
  
The whole house was silent. All the lights were off too. Both my parents were asleep, my older brother was too. So I had no choice but to sleep on the couch in case of walking into something and creating a loud enough noise to wake them. I groan and close my (e/c) eyes. Forcing myself to fall asleep. And soon enough I drift to sleep, cocooned in warm blankets on the couch, with the TV silently lighting up the room after being put on mute and forgotten.   
  
|~~~~~~~~~~~|   
|~Time skip~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~|   
  
It felt as if someone had blown a breath of hot air gently across my face. I go to turn but stop, lifting my hand to squat at where the breeze was coming from. I groan and lift the blankets over my head, too tired to even open my eyes.   
  
Then I hear it. A deep raspy sort of chuckling. The voice unfamiliar. "I know your awake doll." The male says ripping the blankets from me. I rub my eyes and groan. Rolling over onto my right side and curling up into a ball at the sudden onslaught of coldness. Though my hazy mind automatically said that it was nothing and just my brother annoying me as the TV was off. I let my body grow heavy again, waiting for sleep to take over again.   
  
"Go to sleep." A deep husky voice whispers into my ear as my body get heavier. My brain too fuzzy to wake up, even though I know that there's someone else with me in the lounge room. I want to fight. I don't want to. I need to. But there was no malice intent or aura but still. Someone I didn't know was in the house. And it was a male. Who knows what he could be thinking. With those thoughts I jerked myself awake and sit up straight, ultimately bashing the person's nose with my forehead.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" The person jolts back and I look at them. They're holding a hand up to their nose which seemed to be bleeding a bit. Their skin looked white. Almost too white. Their hair looked black. Like a scorched black. It was long too. Just coming to their shoulders in a jagged sort of way. I scramble back as the person chuckles, insanity creeping in. "Oo. You have a feisty side don't you?"   
  
The person was male. I don't dare to look at his face for fear of it setting him off. So I just look at what he's wearing. It seemed to be an off-white hoodie which has seen better days and washed every now and then judging how the dark stains don't seem to want to come out. On his lower body he wore black dress pants held up by a black belt. On his feet he wore black dress shoes.   
  
The room was still dark and the front door was open. Same with the window. So that what must of been letting in the cold breeze. The open window. Besides the fact that the guy had taken my blanket from me. The front door was opened. I glanced once at it, knowing if I look at it too much he'll notice. I look to the other side and notice the window just open a crack. But that crack would be enough for me to open it more and escape as of being in a one story house.   
  
I was going to go for the door. Cause than I would be able to scream for help and wake my family up as well as the people on our street. He crawled along the couch, chuckling as he neared. He cocked his head up and stared straight into my (e/c) eyes. His eyes were a white colored very very light blue. His eye lids looked burnt off but not all of it was. He had dark circles around his lidless, white blue eyes.   
  
His skin looked leathery and was a pale white. But that wasn't what frightened me the most. That wasn't what ripped an ear piercing scream filled with raw terror from my throat. That would have to be the cut bloody smile carved from the corners of his mouth to the bottom of his ears. It was a horrid sight to look at. My screams seemed to hit a sore point for he jerked to the side for a moment and held his ears. In his right hand he held a large, sharp gleaming kitchen knife.   
  
My eyes went wide and noise stopped being emitted. I jerked and I almost went rolling off. "Go to sleep." He growled and lunged for me.   
  
'That should've woken my family.' I think, quickly dodging him to the best of my abilities. The knife nicked my shoulder and a small amount of blood started to slowly travel downwards.   
  
He pauses and moves his knife to his cut mouth, tongue flicking out like a snake he takes a lick. Licking my blood off his knife. "Well doll. Would you look at that. You taste amazing." He chuckles as I froze at the sight. I needed to move. Run. Anything. I grabbed one of my pillows and ready it. Who ever says a pillow doesn't hurt had never been in a proper death pillow fight. I knew from experience with my brother.   
  
His eyes latch onto my figure, standing against the wall with a pillow ready to strike. A deep throated growl could be heard just as he lunges again, bent on ending my life. I lift the pillow and just before the knife touches me I bring the pillow down on him. Over and over. I hit him with the pillow.   
  
He chuckles as I hit him. "Oh doll. You seem more like a kitten now." He rips the pillow to shreds and goes to stab the knife in me. "But why don't you just go to sleep." It wasn't a question. He wanted me to go to sleep. In other words I was right. He wanted to kill me. But he had another thing coming. No way was I going to be killed. I didn't want to die yet.   
  
At the last minute to dodge to the side, diving for the floor where I quickly leap up and make a run for the other rooms. My feet pound along the floor. I head for my room. I ran inside and close the door, blocking it with my dresser. I run over to the window and lock it. I needed a place to hide.   
  
"Oh kitten~" He cooed, knocking against the door, "I may not break you if you let me in." His voice was in a sing song way, it sent shivers down my spine and cold sweat to break out on my forehead. He wasn't going to win. I look all around, trying to find a hiding spot. There was two, the cupboard and the bed. I went for the cupboard. It had an easy escape route while the bed didn't. I make my way as silently as I can and go in it. Letting all the clothes cover me as I huddle in the corner.   
  
"Okay than kitten~ We'll do it the hard way where I get to break you~" He laughs insanely as I whimper, hugging myself in fright. "Too bad no-one would be able to help you~" He was sick. I almost threw up at what he says, 'no-one to help, that means...' I choke back a sob, he had killed my family. "This is going to be fun." I hear his footsteps as he tries to break down the door. The handle and lock rattling with each slam of his body. The dresser gets knocked over and the door breaks.   
  
His footsteps are now loud and purpose filled. He was trying to make me even more scared than I was already so I would give up easier. But I wasn't going to. His footsteps grow closer and closer and soon the cupboard door is ripped off its hinges and he looks inside. He seems to buzz with excitement upon seeing me. He reaches in and grabs me as I struggle and claw at him to be released.   
  
He lifts me off the floor and flush against his chest, holding the knife against my neck with one hand. "Another sound and I wouldn't think twice about splitting your neck wide open kitten." He growls, forcing me against the wall, squished against his chest. I try struggling but it just results in the knife cutting in a few millimeters.   
  
"So I did pick the right house." He uses the knife and starts to cut my clothes away. I keep moving and struggling, ignoring the small nicks the knife cuts.   
  
"Stop!!" I scream, trying to fight him off but he was too strong. "Get off me!!!"   
  
He just blocks out my voice. "Jeff. I want you to scream my name. It's Jeff." He says, throwing the ripped clothing. He hold me up against the wall and all of a sudden he pulls his black pants and boxers to his ankles. He didn't have to do anything to make himself hard. Just seeing my scared, terrified face and the fight back had, as well as whatever was going in his head.   
  
He chuckles and without any warning he slammed his rock hard cock into me. My mouth opens as my lower half feels like it was on fire. It was total agony. Each thrust killed. I wasn't at all prepared or wet enough for this to be painless. He groaned as he ripped through me, as if trying to rip me apart. No sound could escape as the pain was too much. He slowed down, pushing and forcing himself in me. A scream ripped from my lips as he suddenly pounded. I could feel him entering easier my body trying to help me with the pain but it was just making it easier for him.

He pauses and pulls out, a hard smack being struck to my arse. "What a slut you are kitten. Getting wet from rape." He growls, his laugh making my blood freeze and my body break out in goosebumps. I couldn't move from the pressure he gripped me with, and I had no idea what was going through his head as I couldn't feel the hand with the knife. My eyes widen. No he wouldn't, would he? A whole new terror is struck deep inside me. There was no way I was going to survive this encounter. I couldn't feel it at first as he shoved it into me. But soon a burning pain could be felt from my vagina. Then the metallic smell hit my nose and my nerves lit up with pain. It was agony. Much more so than when he went in dry. I couldn't feel my legs or lower half as he pushed and pulled the knife inside me. Dragging it out and making sure it cut into my muscles and skin. The pain was hellfire and not a noise could escape as I was left speechless from the pain. It was unbearable. I had never felt such pain in my life. "Oh thats it kitten. Take my knife like the little slut you are." My body started to shut down, trying to protect me from the pain but it was too late. I just wanted to die, to be over with this but I'm sure he had more planned. He pulled the knife out quickly before shoving his cock back into me, the pain barely being registered as my brain goes fuzzy. A sharp slap to my arse again brings my mind back, the pain filling my senses as I finally cry out, tears spilling from my eyes. If he doesn't kill me I was sure to kill myself afterwards.   
  
He groans see how my blood coated his cock as he pushed in and out, pounding into me as hard and fast as he could. "Scream for me kitten." He growls butting down roughly on my spine, my breasts pressed uncomfortably against the wall as I move up and down from his force. Blood starts to spill from the bite as I scream. Over and over. Punches and slaps caught my skin and body. My throat was sore from all the screaming.   
  
He brings his knife up and starts carving into my back, writing letters which spelt out property of Jeff the Killer. The pain was unbearable and I felt like I would pass out. My vagina was in a constant pained filled throbbing state as he just kept pumping. Only interested in pleasuring himself. He pulled out and held me up, making sure I wouldn't collapse. He theusted into my anal entrance, literally ripping me apart, using my blood as lube as more pooled onto the floor. "JEFF!!!!" I scream louder than ever before, making my voice grow hoarse. More blood pooled and dripped down my legs, pooling underneath me. I couldn't make any more sounds. He chuckled as he grunted and growled, lost in pleasuring himself as he thrusted in my anal. It was just throbbing pain. My whole body was just a massive throbbing pain.   
  
His grip tightened as he pushed me against the wall harder. My tears ever falling down my face, making my eyes red and puffy. He thrusts to the hilt roughly and releases his cum inside my anal just as my body jerks and cums as well. Disgusting myself. He slowly pulls out and let's go of me.   
  
I slump to the floor after being let go off. I felt violated. I was violated. It felt disgusting. I feel his cum just slowly dripping out turning red from the blood. My cuts slowly stop bleeding and bruises start to form. I close my eyes and put a hand to my mouth. Turning over and crouching I try to not throw up with what just happened. My cheeks are still wet with tears while my eyes have stopped shedding them.   
  
"That's my good kitten~" The knife came down and I let out a shrill scream, louder and at a higher pitch than the others before I go limp and everything turns black.   
  
It was all over the news in every country. Many people said that it was disgusting how it happened and that someone like that shouldn't of went through all that.   
  
The five o'clock news was on again. (Bf/n) just happened to have it on when he heard.   
  
"The police are still no closer to finding the murderer of the (l/n) family. If many of you have any information please call the local station and they shall than handle it. More information at six." The news reporter sound disgusted and appalled. He sat in shock. His girlfriend's family was murdered.   
  
For an hour (bf/n) searched the internet but he couldn't find anything. He even tried calling but the calls were disconnected and the numbers were out of order. Dread filled his soul.   
  
"It was discovered that just last there was a break in and murder that has rocked the whole." The news was back on. "(M/n) and (d/n) (l/n) have been discovered murdered in their beds with their son the same way. They were stabbed once and had a smile cut in their cheeks with the words on their wall written in blood, "go to sleep - JtK". It was also discovered that their daughter is missing. Most likely kidnapped from the message on her wall, "I'm glad I took you my kitten. Now only I will be able to fuck you - JtK."" The news reporter looked disgusted. "There is evidence in the house that (y/n) (l/n) was indeed raped as of the pool of blood and sexual excrement that has been left in her room. She put up a fight." His girlfriend's picture was posted, "If anyone has details on her whereabouts or has seen her since the terrible deed please ring the police and they shall sort it out. Now that's all and I wish the people who knew her their best in dealing with this horrific encounter."   
  
The news was turned off and tears silently streamed from (bf/n)'s eyes. The love of his life was missing and had been raped by a murderer. His parents came in and hugged him, trying to comfort him but nothing was of use. His world was now black and white until his colour was found again.   
  
I awoke in a bed. It was white with red stains. I look around uncertain where I was. I sat up and tried to leave the bed but chains rattled. There looped around one of my ankles was a chain. It was connected to the bed. I looked down at what I was wearing and saw it to be barely anything. Just an overly large off white jumper. I go to leave the bed but fall back down as pain shouts up my spine from my womb and legs. I groan and fall back against the bed. I was not happy and I was in pain. It felt like I had taken a full size truck to my vagina it hurt that badly. But no, instead I had taken a knife up their thanks to a psychopath.   
  
"So your awake kitten." A voice speaks up as a door closes. I roll over and was greeted by the same guy from last night, I opened my mouth to scream but he lunges and covers it, muffling the noise. "Be quiet." He hisses. Moving one of his hands down my body.   
  
I go to bite the hand but he puts a finger against my still sore clitoris. I pause, not wanting him to do anything else. I poke out my tongue and licked his hand, hoping he'd get the point.   
  
"You really are my personal kitten aren't you?" He whispered huskily, leaning down. He removes his hand and replaces it with his lips, forcing his tongue in. I scrap it with my teeth as a warning and place a little pressure on it but he just presses on my clitoris, making sharp pain spike. I get the idea and stop the warning, to tired and sore to do anything. He pulls back, "That's my kitten." He pulls a white collar with a black strip through the middle from his pocket and quickly clips it around my neck. On the gold tag it has written sir's slut with a white bow where it connects to the collar.   
  
"Huh?" I start to tug at it, hating how it fit snugly and made it seem as if I were an animal. "Get it off, I'm not your fuck toy!"   
  
"Shh kitten." He coos, chuckling at my confusion. "I just thought I'll break you in and keep you for whenever I fell like fucking." He laughs, insanity slipping in. "There's no escape now."   
  
-Faithfull   
  
I also take requests. Just message me or comment.   
  
  



End file.
